


The Dreams Of The Unknown Girl

by evilcupcake



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dream hopping, Dreams, F/M, M/M, Mates, Nightmares, Not Beta Read, derek help stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 09:26:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1221127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilcupcake/pseuds/evilcupcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a girl that keeps popping into his dreams. Why does he keep see her die?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dreams Of The Unknown Girl

He stared at the girl. She gave him a sweat smile and walked up to him, swaying her hips as she walked. She stopped just out of arms reach. Her sweat smile turning sad. She grabbed Stiles by the hand and pulled him close. She leaned close, running her hand along his face.

“Why didn’t you help me Stiles?” she asked, her hand stopped against his cheek. “You could save me. If you tried.” She pulled away and headed toward a door that wasn’t there a minute ago. Just before she went through the door she looked confused.

She screamed and fell to the ground. There was an arrow sticking out of her back, behind her was someone holding a bow. The shooter turned and walked out the door.

Stiles tried to run toward the girl but she just kept getting farther and farther away. He screamed at her to get up, but she didn’t move. He screamed louder.

His vision blurred and he felt arms wrap around him.

“It’s ok. Your safe.” The voice told him in a calming voice. He clung to the person as he cried for the unknown girl. 

Once he stopped crying he leaned against the warm body and went limp, too tired to move. He looked back at the person and his eyes bugged out.

“D-Derek?” He whispered. Derek manhandle him until they were both laying on the bed. With Derek arm draped across his waist, pushed against his back.

“I’ll be here all night.” Derek said against his neck. Stiles fought sleep but it was a losing battle. Not long the girl appeared but this time she didn’t smile.

“You know Stiles we’re both prisoners in our own body.” The girl said sitting in a bench that came out of nowhere. Stiles slowly set next to her.

“Who are you?” Stiles asked. He looked at her memorizing her face. She looked up him with her blue eyes, pushing her sandy blond hair behind her ear.

“I’m me. If you look you’ll see me, the real me. I’m not that far Stiles. Just remember the girl who went down the rabbit hole.” She smiled at him.

“Damn, you’re just like Deaton being all cryptic and shit.” Stiles chuckled. “Stiles.” She gave him a look that said he better shut up. “If you hurry you and your red eye wolfy face can safe me. Hurry Stiles, I don’t want to die.”

“I don’t know where to look! I don’t even know who the hell you are!” he quickly stood up and started pacing.

“Stiles.”

“I don’t fucking know!” he screamed.

“Stiles!” she screamed, he looked over toward her. She was holding her stomach, where blood was soaking her stomach. She fell to her knees and soon fell to the floor, an arrow sticking out of her back. He looked up and saw the same shooter retreating through a door with the bow.

He screamed.

He opened his eyes and sat up in bed, screaming. Derek set up and looked around the room with his red eyes, looking for the danger. When he couldn’t find any he tried to help calm Stiles down.

Once Stiles was calm he jumped out of bed and started up his computer.

“Stiles?” Derek asked him from the bed.

“I got to find her.” Stiles typed like a mad man on his laptop.

“Who?” Derek laid his hand on Stiles shoulder, worried.

“I don’t know!” Stiles yelled, shaking Derek’s hand off. “I don’t fucking know.” Derek backed off and sat on the bed and just watched Stiles, afraid to leave him alone. It was a few hours later when Stiles sighed and slammed the laptop closed. He got up and started pacing the length of his room, running his hand through his hair.

Derek watch him until he got up and grabbed Stiles by the shoulder and made it stop moving. All the pacing was making him nervous.

Before he could say anything Stiles got this look in his eye and pushed Derek away. He grabbed his keys and wallet and rushed out of the room. Derek followed, to worried to let Stiles go by his self.

Stiles drived like hell hounds were chasing him, all the way to the hospital. He rushed out of his jeep, with Derek on his heels. He looked around franticly for someone. When he spotted Melissa, he dashed over to her.

“I need your help.” Stiles said looking around everywhere.

“Stiles, what wrong?” Derek could smell the worry coming off of her in waves. She laid her hand on Stiles arm and rubbed her thumb in circles.

“I’m looking for a girl. She would have blue eyes and blond hair. Not a blond blond but a dark blond, sort of.” He ran a hand through his hair and looked at the patients coming through the door. “She would maybe had been shot by an arrow.”

Melissa frowned and went to her computer, type a few thing in and frowned even more. She looked up then back to her computer. She stood up and stood in front of Stiles and Derek.

“There is a girl just like that here. Follow me.” She walked down the hall with Stiles and Derek following. Melissa stopped in front of a door.

“She came in two days ago. She won’t last long, doctor are shocked she held on this long. She was shot in the back with two arrows.” Melissa read from her chart.

“What’s her name?” stiles asked looking into the room.

“Don’t know, she didn’t have identification on her.” Stiles nodded and walked into the room. Melissa left them to return to her patients. Derek stood by the door, not want to go in. Death was a strong scent coming from the girl.

“I’ve been dreaming about her for days. You need to save her Derek.” He didn’t look up from the girl as he talked to Derek.

“Stiles….”

“Just do it Derek!” Stiles yelled.

“I don’t have her consent.” Derek growled walked into the room, shutting the door quietly.

“Do it or I swear I will hurt you Derek!” Stiles turned angry eyes on him. Derek shift and walked over to the girl. He could hear her heart slowing down. Before he could think about what he was doing he bit the strange girl.

Stiles and Derek waited patiently as her heart sped up and then even out. She open her eye and she looked shock as she looked at Stiles.

“Stiles?” she wheezed out. “I thought I was dreaming.”

“You where, you were in my dreams, you were dream hopping to save your life.” Stiles smiled. She looked over at Derek and smiled.

“Mr. wolfy.” She smiled as she sat up, already feeling better. Derek growled at the name and the girl giggled.

“What your name by the way?” Stiles asked sitting on the edge of her bed.

“Well it’s Alice.” Stiles jaw dropped.

“You gave me your name but at the same time you didn’t. How could I not figure that out?” Stiles looked so confused and Alice just giggled.

Derek just looked confused by the whole thing.

“I’ll explain everything later sourwolf.” Stiles grinned.

******************************

Three months later

Alice and Stiles were making out in the backseat of Stiles jeep. She was kissing along his jaw toward his neck. She bit him with her human teeth, making him as hers.

“Mine.” She growled against his neck.

“Yours.” He pulled her back to kiss him. Just as she reached for his belt Derek knocked on the window flashing his red eyes.

“Out.” He growled. They both crawled out of the jeep, Stiles adjusting his self.

“What have I said about making out so close to my house?” Derek growled. He looked jealous, he and Stiles used to be a thing before she came along. Also before a new wolf showed up and Derek fell in love with him. Mark was good for Derek.

Derek worries about them out and about since they still haven’t found who put Alice in the hospital. They probably never will.  

“Not to.” Alice growled. Derek just smirked and walked away. Once he was gone she turned toward Stiles and pulled him in. she leaned her forehead against his.

“Love you.”

“Love you too.” Stiles said.

**Author's Note:**

> OK so i wrote this after me and my best friend where talking about her nightmares and it reminded me of Stiles  
> she cant tell what is real and not real anymore  
> and i couldn't sleep so i wrote this instead   
> not beta read  
> hope you enjoy :)


End file.
